


i loved you.

by anywaysso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Goodbyes, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anywaysso/pseuds/anywaysso
Summary: an iwaoi goodbyes oneshot
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	i loved you.

The light was flowing out of Oikawa's childhood home. To say Iwaizumi knew it well was an understatement. He recalls so many nights spent just through the door.

When they were younger, late nights playing games laughing. When they were older, early mornings filled with stolen kisses and soft smiles.

Iwaizumi isn't sure he'll ever forget any of it. Maybe he doesn't want to either.

Things are different now. They've graduated and they're moving on in separate directions. Oikawa wants to keep playing volleyball. Iwaizumi wants to study sports medicine, he swears this had nothing to do with Oikawa's stupid knee.

When Iwaizumi got into his dream school all the way in Detroit he almost didn't tell Oikawa.

Of course he did and his response was a soft smile and even softer words.

"Detroit is waiting, Hajime."

Desperate for just a little more time or just one more kiss. He knew deep down it was time to let go. Even as stupid high schoolers fresh in love they knew one day it would have to end. Time zones and busy schedules would make keeping in contact harder than letting go. Oikawa would be a text away but never less and Iwaizumi couldn't deal with that.

So, here Iwaizumi stands. On Oikawa's porch, in front of the door, with soft light just out of reach behind his oldest friend.

"I loved you."

The words were so quiet coming from his mouth that they almost got taken in the wind. 

He felt his heart break. 

He had loved Oikawa but he can't anymore. Its not fair to either of them.

"I loved you too."

If he were anyone but himself, Iwaizumi wouldn't have noticed the way Oikawa's jaw clenched.

"I will never forget you."

He said it because he knew it was true. No matter how much he wanted to or how hard he tried he was sure Oikawa would pop up in his mind every now and again.

He might see his face when he buys Oikawa's favourite candy. He might hear his laugh when he tells a particularly bad joke. He might feel him against his side as he watches the awful alien movie Oikawa loved so much. He would hope to feel his lips pressed against him. All over his chest and along his neck, on his thighs and especially his mouth. 

He was sure he would always remember Oikawa. Maybe it was as the round-faced boy who lived down the street. The one who scraped his knee bike riding or the one who hated bugs. Maybe it would be the flirty captain of the volleyball team that he'd remember. The one who managed to catch girls with a single smile. Maybe it'd be Tooru though. The one who kissed him randomly on new year's eve. The one who isn't quite as suave as he seemed. The one who'd stumbled through asking Iwaizumi to be his. But, the version Iwaizumi would definitely remember would be the one standing here tonight. Heartbroken and red faced with tears pouring down his cheeks.

He knew he was hurting Oikawa but there wasn't another choice.

"I won't forget you either, Hajime."

This was the last time he would hear his name from the lips of the man he loved.

Of course he returned the favour.

"Thank you, Tooru. For everything."

This was it.

"I'll miss you."

Tooru's voice cracked. 

"I'll miss you too."

Hajime's did as well.

"Goodbye."

Tooru moved.

"Goodbye."

The door was shut.

This was it. 

Hajime took a deep, shuddering breath. He took in the sight of this house once more. He turned and walked away.

Trudging through the snow he desperately tried to ignore the stinging of tears on his face.

After all, Detroit was waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed even if it was quite sad.


End file.
